Insanity Overload
by OtherSelf
Summary: Heather Chen, is competing for homecoming queen. But she loses. Will drive her to become insane? Insane enough to kill innocent people? -One Shot-


_**Almost all killers have a reason to kill. Even the most ridculous reasons. Some people would kill, just because someone made better cupcakes than them. Or even becuase they didn't accept a coupon. These woman, are insane!**_

_**Insanity Overload**_

Heather Chen looked in the mirror. She had a pretty red dress, and cute black boots. "I'm **GOING** to win homecoming queen!" She beamed.

Just then, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She knew it was her date and smiled. Tyler stepped through the door. "Hey Heather. You ready?" Tyler asked, smirking at his date. "Duh!" Heather answered, playfully punching her date.

They arrived at the school, hand-in-hand. They had a fabulous time and Heather was secretly tapping her foot, anxiously waiting for the homecoming king and **queen** to be announced.

When the time came, Heather was so confident of her win-to-be, that she even wrote down notes for her speech. The principal of the school, Chris McLean, was on stage, smiling. "Hello, everyone! I hope all of you are excited to find out the new homecoming king and queen are! But, before we do-" Chris was stopped by an angry girl, Courney Rosa. "GET ON WITH IT!" She hollered. Chris rolled his eyes. He sighed. "All right! The king and queen of the junior high prom is..." Chris began, pausing for suspense.

"Sabrina Macadamian and Brian Sanswana!" Chris announced, everyone appluading. Heather. Was. Pissed. She ripped her notes apart as Sabrina and Brian walked hand-in-hand to the stage, Heather left before Sabrina and Brian even got to give a speech! Tyler was too busy appluading happily for Brian, to even notice Heather was gone.

One year later, when Heather is a senior, she invites 4 girls to her home. One of them being Sabrina Macadamian. Sabrina Macdamian, Lilly'Annn Dart, Roxie Warbler and Ashley Manson, did not know they have been put into the house of a deadly woman.

Heathers parents were out, so Heather decides to have the sleepover at 5:00 PM May 3rd. The girls arrive and Heather is more than happy. 7:08 PM May 3rd, Heather kills her first victim. Ashley Manson.

Ashley and Heather take a bath together. "This is fun!" Ashley exclaims, as the girls throw bubbles around. When Ashley closes her eyes, and simply admires the warmth of the bath, Heather leans over the tub, and pulls a knife out of the bathroom cabinet, She wastes no time, and strikes at Ashley's heart. Ashley's eyes shoot open, and wander off to the knife in her heart. But, she has no time to react. She dies.

Heather dries herself off, smiling. She returns to her bedroom to find the girls playing a board game. "Hey Heath! Where is Ashley?" Lilly'Ann asks. "Oh, she had to leave." Heather lies. The girls make pouty faces. "That sucks!" Roxie cries. Heather nods. "Anyone want to grab a snack?" Heather asks. Sabrina and Roxie shake their heads. "Me!" Lilly'Ann exclaims, her blue eyes twinkling. "All right. Let's go."

7:21 PM, May 3rd. Heather strikes again. Lilly'Ann Dart is the victim.

Lilly'Ann and Heather are munching on chips. "So gwood!" Lilly'Ann says, through a mouthful of sour-cream and onion chips. Heather smiles and nods. While Lilly'Ann isn't looking, Heather drops the chip bag to the floor. "Oops! Can you pick it up Lilly? My back hurts!" Heather asks. Lilly'Ann nods and reaches down. While she is distracted, with elegant skill and speed, Heather pulls a rope from the kitchen drawer and ties it around Lilly's neck. "What the-" Lilly'Ann begins to say. Heather ties it tighter, preventing the country girl to speak. She ties it tighter and tighter. So tight, that Lilly'Ann's eyes fall out of their sockets. When Heather is sure the girl is dead, she drops the rope. She smiles.

Heather returns to her room. The two remaining girls are playing a game on the computer. "Where is Lilly?" Roxie asks, cocking her head to the side. "Bathroom. She says she doesn't feel good." Heather shrugs. Roxie feels suspicious. _Both times she went with somebody else, the other girl didn't come back..._

It is late and the girls are still wide awake. "Hey, wanna go to the pool?" Heather asks the girls. They excitedly nod.

11:58 PM, May 3rd. Roxie Warbler and Sabrina Macadamian are about to be Heather Chen's victims. But, this murder won't be her last...

The girls were splashing around in Heather's pool, while Heather was 'relaxing' on a pool chair. The moon shined above. Heather stood up, and without a word, turns the pool vacumn on. The pool sank in, and Roxie and Sabrina with it. The girls were screaming loudly underwater, crying for Heather to save them. Heather was giggling as she watched them swing their arms around. The girls were at the bottom, where the vacumn was. Their swimsuits got caught in it. You think that the girls would drown, right? No. They were sucked into the medium sized hole. The girls swimsuits, were sucked in, along with their rear-ends. They were still screaming, as their rear-ends were completely in the hole. Then, the rest of their body was, too. When it was time for their bellies to come in, the hole was too small. The girls were put at the point where the were pressed up against eachother. Their backs broke at the size of the force. They died.

Near the vacumn, was a machine that tested the level of the water. It collected water near the the vacumn. And, because the girls bodies where near the water near the vacumn, the pool tester filled with blood.

Heather began to clean up the bodies. In the bathroom, she washed the tub (because of the blood.), and cut Ashley's bodies into small pieces, and flushed them into the toliet.

In the kitchen, she put Lilly'Ann's eyes back into her sockets, and stuffed her into a trash bag, which she later put into a dumpster.

Sabrina and Roxie were thrown into a lake, and Heather cleaned the pool, and the pool-water-tester.

Senior prom, May 22nd.

Heather beams as Chris stands on stage, again. "The senior homecoming king is," Chris pauses for suspense again. "Tyler Lautner!" Chris announces. Heather congratulates her date as he goes on stage. Heather knew she was going to be queen. But, as she stood up..."The homecoming queen is, Lindasy Lane!" Chris exclaims. Lindasy, a dumb blonde stands up. "OMG! Thanks so much principal Chip! I was so worried I wouldn't get homecoming queen! I've always wanted to rule a home!" Lindasy smiles, as she accepts her crown and sash. Heather looked murderous. Lindasy stole her title, and her man. Looks like another murder.

May 23rd. 7:09. Heather invites her final victim to her home.

May 23rd 7:22 PM, Lindasy Lane is murdered.

Heather and Lindasy are playing Just Dance, on Heather's Wii. The girls smile and giggle as they do wacky dance moves. At last, the dance move Heather has been waiting for. In the dance move, Lindasy acts like she is dead, and shakes around. While Lindasy is pretending to be dead, Heather grabs the Wii remote and smashes it against her head. She does this repeatedly, blood squirting everywhere. After she is finished, Heather throws the body into the lake. She puts on the sash and crown that Lindasy brought with her, and goes into the bathroom to see how she looks.

A few minutes after the murder, police knock on the Chen household. They show up with a warrant. Heather begins sweating. She thought she could get away with it. But, she didn't.

Police officer, Trent Nine, discovers the bodies of all Heather's victims. Lindasy Lane, in Heather's living room. Roxie Warbler, and Sabrina Macadaminian in a lake near the Chen house. Ashley Manson in the sewers near the Chen house. And, Lilly'Ann Dart, in a local junk-yard.

Heather has a interview with Trent. He asks her many questions. And, she admits to all of them. But, she is still smiling. Trent figures out that the reason behind the first four girls murders, is that Heather thought they were a threat to her winning the homecoming queen. And, Lindasy's death was obvious.

Heather is sentenced to 79 years in a mental asylum. She gets to bring two items with her. She brings Lindasy's crown and sash. And, the day after she is put into the mental asylum, Heather is seen smiling, wearing the crown and sash. "I won."


End file.
